Reference to related U.S. patents and application, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,523, Marlor;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,218, Cotter et al.;
Published PCT application PCT/DE96/01728 (U.S. designated)
Reference to related patents and publications:
European published application A 603 933, published Jun. 29, 1994, Filmer;
German published application DE 195 47 567 A1, Varga et al.;
xe2x80x9cWhite-light diodes are set to tumble in pricexe2x80x9d, by Philip Hill, OLE, pp. 17 to 20, October 1997;
Proceedings of the Second International Conference on Nitride Semiconductors, ICNS""97, articles by D. Steigerwald: xe2x80x9cReliability Behavior of GaN-based Light Emitting Diodesxe2x80x9d, p. 514-515; and
xe2x80x9cHigh Power UV InGaN/AlGaN Double Heterostructure LEDsxe2x80x9d, by Mukai, Morita and Nakamura, p. 516.
The present invention relates to opto-electronic semiconductor elements, particularly suitable for general illumination, and especially adapted to be used with luminescence or light wavelengths conversion phosphors, in which the respective components of the semiconductor element, when integrated to form a light source, are so constructed that thermal coefficients of expansion of the respective elements are similar, and to a method of manufacturing such elements. The light emitting elements are, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs), which emit light in the region of between about 320 to 1600 nm. Preferably, the LEDs emit ultraviolet (UV) light, and are used in combination with luminescence conversion materials to emit white or other visible light. These elements can then be used for general illumination purposes. It is also possible to use the elements to emit UV radiation, without luminescence conversion. The semiconductors usually utilize a nitride of gallium, and/or indium and/or aluminum.
Opto-electronic semiconductors, for example LEDs, are restricted in their possibility of application. Up to now, these restrictions have not been considered serious. Plastics are thought as ideal housings for the semiconductors, since they can be easily worked, or cast. Resin casting technology, using epoxides, is widely employed. The apparently ideal suitability plastics as a material for the housings cover a defect, however, namely the mismatch of the expansion behavior of the respective elements, upon changes in temperature. Using the customary plastic housing limits the temperatures arising in manufacture and/or operation to the region of from xe2x88x9255xc2x0 C. to +110xc2x0 C. When used with very short wavelengths, in the UV range, the housing degrades rapidly.
Light-emitting diodes, providing white light, have recently been considered for general illumination purposes. The LED itself emits blue, or UV light, from which white light is generated. General illumination structures are customarily based on radial arrangements, suitable for insertion mounting. Luminescent conversion by LEDs, also known as LUCOLED designs, are typical. Surface mount structures are also used, particularly for TOPLED designs for surface mount LEDs. The article xe2x80x9cWhite-light diodes are set to tumble in pricexe2x80x9d by Philip Hill, OLE, October 1997, pp. 17 to 20, describes details of such structures. The LUCOLED design, for example, utilizes blue emitters based on GaN, from which, by luminescence conversion, white light is generated.
The article xe2x80x9cHigh Power UV InGaN/AlGaN Double Heterostructure LEDsxe2x80x9d by Mukai, Morita and Nakamura, describes the construction of a UV-emitting LED with an emitting wavelength of about 370 nm. The LED has a chip secured to a circuit support frame, and cast in a plastic housing.
LEDs of different colors are investigated and described in the article xe2x80x9cReliability Behavior of GaN-based Light Emitting Diodesxe2x80x9d by D. Steigerwald. This article, as the one referred to above by Mukai et al., is published in the xe2x80x9cProceedings of the Second International Conference on Nitride Semiconductorsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94ICNS"" 97, pp. 514-515 and p. 516, respectively. It was determined that the degradation of the LED substantially increases with shorter emission wavelength down to about 470 nm. The determinative portions of the degradation are the factors of operating current and surrounding temperature, as well as the housing of plastic material. For the investigation, the epoxy resin housing was temporarily removed.
Overall, it appears that operating a UV-emitting LED will not lead to success, since the UV radiation damages the housing. If a blue emitting LED is used as a light source, the emitted light, and efficiency is relatively low, about 5 lm/W. Earlier opto-electronic semiconductor elements had a housing formed of a metal-glass system. A glass lens was fitted into a metal capxe2x80x94see, for example, published PCT publication PCT/DE96/01728. This solution met higher requirements relating to the optical characteristics; manufacturing costs, however, for a base plate and for the lens cap are very high, overall manufacture is expensive, and high tolerances during manufacture and adjustment permit only limited use of such technology. Optical perfection of the system, thus, is not suitable for many applications.
It is an object to provide an opto-electronic semiconductor element, and a method for its manufacture, which permits manufacture and/or use in a wide range regarding temperature and ambient humidity, and is suitable for operation in a wavelength region of between 300 nm to 1600 nm, and which is simple to manufacture.
Briefly, the semiconductor element has a semiconductor body which can receive, or emit, radiation. Since the semiconductor body can receive or emit radiation, the term xe2x80x9cradiation activexe2x80x9d will be used herein to cover both the reception, as well as emission, of radiation. This radiation active semiconductor is secured to an electrically conductive base frame, and is surrounded by a gas-tight housing. In accordance with a feature of the invention, all materials used for the housing and the base frame have temperature coefficients of expansion, within the temperature range which arises in manufacture and use, which are matched to each other.
Preferably, the housing has a base body with a recess, in which the base body is secured to the base frame in gas-tight manner. The semiconductor is a semiconductor chip, secured in the recess of the base frame, and the recess is closed off gas-tightly by a cover. In accordance with a feature of the invention, the base body and/or the cover is made of glass or quartz glass, or a ceramic, or a glass-ceramic. The respective materials are optimally matched to each other in the temperature range of from xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. This permits a junction temperature T1 of, at this time, about 100xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C., and even higher. Use of LEDs in an outside region up to a surrounding temperature of about 100xc2x0 C. becomes possible, so that it is useful in automotive applications or in out-of-door information systems.
The semiconductor element in accordance with the present invention has the advantage that conventional methods can be used to attach the semiconductor chip on the conducive frame under high temperature conditions. The plastic housings used heretofore do not permit such attachment, due to the temperature sensitivity of the plastics. In accordance with a feature of the present invention, conductive adhesives which, for example, contain silver, are used.
The element in accordance with the present invention has another advantage, namely that the stability is enhanced, since boundary layer effects between the semiconductor chip and plastic housings are avoided. No delamination arises in long-term operation, nor during soldering. Thus, the light output coupling is stabilized.
Practice of the present invention has the particular advantage that, first and basically, the possibility is offered to provide a UV-emitting LED which has high light output and efficiency while, at the same time, the element can be inexpensively made. This is not only due to the basically simple concept of manufacture, but also due to the materials which are used, and which have a high transparency in the UV range and resistance against UV degradation, for example quartz glass. Plastics cannot meet these requirements, in practice.
The structure is so arranged that no mechanical tension or pressure stresses are applied on the semiconductor chip; consequently, no degradation due to stresses or strains will occur.
Plastics used conventionally tend to yellow, due to the effects of temperature and UV radiation. This causes a decrease in light output within the visible spectrum. Since, in accordance with the present invention, plastics are not used where light is emitted, the structure is not subject to such degradation.
The conductive base frame, preferably, is made of well-known copper cladded metal wire, or a material with similar behavior regarding thermal expansion, for example nickel-iron alloys. xe2x80x9ccopper cladded wirexe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a material having, for example, a core of a nickel-iron alloy and a cladding or jacket of copper.
Usually, the housing is made of several parts which are assembled together, the various parts being gas-tightly connected. Such gas-tight connection can, especially, be obtained by direct melting together or by adhesives. Organic or inorganic adhesives, for example, waterglass, are particularly suitable.
The cover on the frame portion is applied either as a wide surface over the surface of the frame itself, including the recess; alternatively, it can be applied only over the region of the recess.
The material for the housing, preferably, is low-melting glass, preferably soft glass, and especially leaded glass or alkali glass. It, typically, worked at a temperature from about 400xc2x0 C. The thermal coefficient of expansion is at approximately 8 to 11xc3x9710xe2x88x926/K. The difference between the thermal coefficient of expansion of the various portions of the housing should not be greater than xc2x115%. The above-referred components are well-matched to each other within that range, for example when the base frame, or the metal leads, respectively, use melt-in alloys based on nickel-iron as main proportions, to which chromium and/or cobalt is added. Such alloys are known under the trade names VACOVIT or VACON or VACODIL. These alloys can also be used for ceramics.
The cover may have suitable optical properties, and can be formed in various ways, for example as a fresnel optic, a bi-focal lens, a plan convex lens or a plan concave lens.
The inside of the frame part and/or the inside of the bottom part may have a reflective layer applied thereto. This may be an oxide layer or a metallic layer, or both. TiO2, gold, silver, or aluminum are suitable.
The base body may be a single element, for example a pressed glass element, in which the base frame is embedded. The cap can be entirely transparent or partially transparent, formed with a light-emitting window, which may have a specific optical element therein, for example a lens, or a filter. The semiconductor chip, in accordance with a feature of the invention, emits radiation in the UV range, for example, and preferably in the range of 320 to 400 nm.
The opto-electronic element in accordance with the present invention can be made in various ways. For example, a pre-punched conductive ribbon can be covered with parts of pressed glass or sintered glass, which are then adhered together. Alternatively, a glass blank, or a glass rod is cut into individual pieces, which are brought in contact with the conductive frame, heated, and then shaped in a press form. This permits embedding the base frame directly in the housing. The individual parts of the housing are then melt-connected together.
A base/cap construction can also be made as a single element. Usually, it is easier to use two elements in the overall structure, which are then melt-connected together or adhered together, for example with a silicone adhesive.
The concept in accordance with the present invention is especially suitable for elements intended as replacements for incandescent lamps, utilizing LEDs. A flat panel light source can be conceived, which is constructed of a plurality of LEDs, operating as single pixels of an array, composed of a plurality of rows and columns. Preferably, the individual pixels are electronically controlled individually. The flat panel, thus, can function not only as a light source but, at least in part, for example a specific row and/or column of the array, as an information medium, in which the individual LEDs are controlled to form a pictogram, an icon or the like. In another form, a light source can be made which is ball shaped or at least approximately ball shaped, with an inner connecting rod. Individual luminescent pixels can be grouped around the rod.
A flat panel lamp, for general illumination, can, for example, be made in this manner: a plurality of base elements, forming individual pixels to then form the entire lamp are assembled together, are fully manufactured, or partially manufactured, but without a cover, that is, without a lens. They are applied to a substrate and electrically interconnected in a suitable network. They are then surrounded by a common housing and/or cover. Luminescence conversion can be obtained by the common cover. This results in a very thin, flat structure. The surface of the substrate can be shaped as desired, for example as a flat plane, a ball or essentially curved body, or a round rod. The basic element is a semiconductor, and thus the required control electronics can be integrated with the substrate, applied for example, by screen printing or surface mount technology (SMT). Dimming over a wide range is also possible.
Flat panel lamps can be made by forming multi-chip housings, in accordance with the present invention, by direct mounting of chips in such multi-chip housings. Modules can also be used, which generate white light by three individual components, red, green and blue. A controlled, stepless adjustment of color temperature is thus possible. For example, a basic structure providing white light can be used, in which further individual components emitting red, or blue portions used to lower, or raise, the color temperature are mixed into the white light, of the overall illumination provided.